BOUND
by Vengeance-n-Luv
Summary: A SERIES OF VIGNETTES BASED ON THE BLOSSOMING DYSFUNCTIONAL ROMANCE OF 1) MACKLYN WARLOW AND 2) SOOKIE STACKHOUSE. EXPECT LOTS OF FAIRY SMEXY TIMES AND GOOD OLD FASHIONED VAMPIRE LOVIN. MA AUDIENCES ONLY.**Expect this to be very AU, as I'm rewriting the epic fail that was episode 10 "Radioactive."
1. Chapter 1

So I am a Warlow fan…sue me! I don't know if it's the fact that he's the new kid in town or that he has a misconstrued obsession with or ingénue, but I like the kid. Also, Rob Kazinsky is hawt. I haven't touched FF for a long time, so this feels a little strange to me. I thought I'd do a smut fic just to get this out here and exercise my wings just a bit. I am going to work on an anthology for Warlow, going back into his past. Look for it if you're a fan**. Spoilers for Season 6**. We are kicking off from Ep. 6 "Don't You Feel Me." Feedback is money and buys you fast updates ;) BTW, this will of course be an exposition in smut, so you have been warned, NO MINORS! NC-17, HARD R.

*Edited and updated, still no beta, so no hate for my shitty grammar.

THIS CHAPTER GETS A PG-13 RATING FOR LANGUAGE AND SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL

**HER LIGHT**

Macklyn Warlow sat awkwardly, long legs sprawled lazily on the ground. Sookie was binding his hands behind him, the touch of her dainty fingers and the smell of her flesh sent his senses into overload, stirring his loins. It was ungentlemanly. It took all of his willpower to keep his fangs locked in, as the urge to bite her, drink her, and fuck her into oblivion all but took over. But he would not harm her. Not after he'd been waiting for so long.

He was a carnal creature. A sick and wild thing, he deserved nothing and there was no place for him on this earth. He would kill, and fuck, and drink with wild abandon, just as his Maker taught him. But where she could walk away without remorse, without a single ounce of regret, he would be left with a suffocating guilt that left him gasping for reprieve. _Lillith_, he thought with a grimace. It was all Her fault. His sullied existence, his isolation, and loneliness were all her doing. She had even robbed him the honor of a noble death, as his immortality stole him his wish for an end.

But here, HERE was his salvation, his chance at a life of light again. Sookie. She was beautiful and bright. She warmed him like the sun never could. He felt her hands on his as she used her light to anchor the vines around his wrists. He pulled at them to test it. She'd done well, her light was strong, but if he wanted to he could easily break out. He needed her to trust him, though, and making himself seem vulnerable was the easiest way to start a dialogue with her. The poor thing was desperately deprived. He thought about all the things she had been through, or at least the things he knew about…her parents, the isolation, and on top of that, Bill. Or Lillith…Billith, as he'd come to think of him.

She was so broken and wounded. Those large brown eyes left him drowning and lost. How could he come to fix her? He would give her _forever_, and spend his life devoted to her. She didn't know how important she was. It would be fine, though. He would fix her. He had spent thousands of years around people, manipulating, moving, breaking, and healing…he could take care of his Sookie. He just needed her to trust him. She was a smart one too. He was secretly proud that she had caught him off guard inside her house. He knew she was suspicious of him. He could smell the silver all over her charming little home cooked meal. She was testing him, and even though as Ben was haplessly oblivious, he, Macklyn Warlow, was completely aware. She wouldn't know how to categorize him because there was no one else like him on this earth. _ Yet_. So he had assumed he'd gained her trust, made his move and kissed her in a moment of pure triumphant bliss. He had lost himself in her lips and let himself go numb in the moment. When she held up her light, it had shocked him. It was such a refreshing thing that he could still feel surprise after so many centuries. But then shock turned to fear, not for himself, but for her. He could feel the wild, raw power of the light inside her palms, and it would certainly injure him, perhaps gravely, but it was her he was concerned about. She wasn't meant to harness that kind of power yet. It would drain her of her light and leave her a barren, empty shell. He would never let her harm herself. He had been promising to protect her long before she was born. So Macklyn felt another long dormant emotion wake again…panic. He had to talk her down, distract her, save her. It was a mistake to underestimate her, one that he would not make again.

PART 2 UP SOON AND THERE WILL BE SMUT

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for the positive feedback. I went back and skimmed through the first chapter, and eek! There are so many little grammatical errors. It's a shame, really. As you can tell, I don't have a BETA, but I'll work through and update/improve as I go along. Right now I just want to focus on cranking out this story while my Muse will let me. I don't want to do a walkthrough of the tv show, rather, I would like to add in filler content to make Sookie less annoying and confused and perhaps flesh out these characters that we have grown to love. Here's Chapter 2, enjoy! Rated MA.**

***UPDATE: Proofread by me, so probably still shitty, lol. **

** "There would never be anybody else, just you and me." **_Gods, was he really confessing_?

She was his salvation, his everything. This was just supposed to be a small attempt at small talk, not a way for her to pry her way in and make him bear his soul. For all his years spent in isolation, resenting others, resenting their thoughts, this little woman had stripped him of his armor, and he could only confess his deepest wish to her. They needed to be together. They belonged to each other.

He was surprised that she hadn't laughed or scoffed at him as she seemed greatly attached to her perceived idea of independence. She just sat there looking pensive as she just listened. She made sarcastic little quips throughout the conversation, but for the most part she just stood there soaking it in. He realized that it was because she recognized his feelings as her own. The loneliness and disappointment in the people surrounding them made her feel as lost as he once did. But they'd found each other and everything would be perfect if he could just make her—

"But I'd be a vampire…" she said. They locked eyes, and as he looked up at her, the sadness overwhelmed him. She knew the cost, and though she didn't refuse, he knew she understood the enormity of what he would be asking of her. He would have to turn this precious creature of light into one of the vile, dark creatures that he'd grown to despise.

But it would be different for her. He would be there for her, to support her, and stop her from damnation when the hunger became too much to handle. He would be her sustenance, her strength. He willed her to see, it would be bad, but she would be doing so much more good. She could save him and he would worship her, _forever. _He fought back tears as they stood in silence, two broken souls too proud and lost to find salvation in themselves…but they could do it together.

Time passed in a heavy silence. Occasionally, a wave of hunger would strike and he would double over or moan in pain. He could control it if he willed himself, and he would never harm Sookie, but sometimes he didn't want to and he would picture himself mauling through the rough, sinewy tendons of her neck, drunk on the heady fragrance of blood. He was disgusted with himself. He was hungry.

He could see the way she retreated into herself, the light left her eyes and her small lips sat downwards in a frown instead of that curling smile that he loved about her. He had studied the humans for years, mastering the reading of their body language, their facial expressions and found that he could read their actions as easily as he could their minds. He wouldn't invade her thoughts without permission, but he could see the way she fidgeted in nervousness. He smelled the way her hormones changed, the scent of her skin becoming even more intoxicating. Her blood pulsed through her veins making his mouth water and his fangs ached so bad his whole head hurt.

There was a resolve in her eyes, a sense of resignation. _ His poor broken girl. _He knew what she was going to do even before she said anything. He had felt it. She was going to offer herself to him. He should refuse, and hated himself for not protesting. How could he deny what was rightfully his? He was truly a despicable creature and the self-hate and loathing paralyzed him almost as much as his lust did.

She said something about being the village "danger whore" and he was too busy waging an internal battle to really rally a defense on her behalf. He would slaughter the entire population of Bon Temps for the insult if she asked him. But she hadn't. She walked behind him, reinforcing the vines with her light. He could smell the wetness between her legs, and he immediately hardened. The part of him that was a gentlemen, the side that would tell her that what she was about to do was dangerous, and would only hurt her in the end, was silent. He would claim her as his, and there would be no turning back now.

She ran her hand down his tied up forearm, her light tinkling through his skin with delicious warmth. "Sookie, what are you doing?" he asked, though of course, he knew. He was warning her to turn back, to stop before it was too late, even though he knew he would never let her go. He had to hear her say it.

"I might be a whore, but I'm not stupid," she said. _Oh silly, silly girl. You are mine now, and you will never be alone again. _"And you need to feed," she said, pulling long blonde tresses from her neck. He could smell the warmth of her soul through her skin. Her pulse sang to him. He nipped her delicately, and tasted the sweet nectar of her soul, the blood warm and tangy and full of life and light. He had to stop and immediately pulled himself into control. She pulled away and smiled at him seductively. Pulling his shirt open, she pressed her mouth to his neck_. Damn, snap buttons are one marvel that I love from this century_, he thought. And immediately his mind went blank as she bit down HARD to taste his blood.

_Did she know what it meant to share blood with a vampire? Surely she did, being with that Bill fellow before. _And if he had worshiped Sookie before, he had now just become a fanatical follower. He was in awe of her. His erection pulsed harder, if that was even possible and was painfully straining in his pants. They would be bonded forever, and now more than ever, he longed to be inside of her.

She pulled off his boots, and divested him of his pants, never taking her eyes from his. Slowly, she peeled off her clothing, exposing her pale, pink nipples and moistened sex. He could see that she was just doing this to numb herself emotionally, and knew he would feel guilt for taking advantage, but he could not find the courage to care. He could deal with the messy aftermath later and make her see how valued and cherished she really was.

She lowered herself down to him, and he noticed that she left her boots on, the little minx. He couldn't find a good enough angle to control his body to pleasure her and now found that he regretted teaching her how to seal the vines. He could break out if he wanted to, but he might scare Sookie and he could tell that she needed to think she had control of this situation. She rubbed her wet pussy across his length and he gritted his teeth, shivering because it felt so good. Her tight abs rolled and rippled as she lifted herself up and sheathed his hard member inside of her. She moaned and he pulled in his breath, his whole body ignited in fever and pleasure as she rode on top of him. She grinded herself against his pubic bone, trying to increase the pressure. The friction was driving him mad and it was all he could do not to reverse positions and fuck her through the ground. He just looked up at her, face glowing with ecstasy, memorizing the curves of her face, the sunlight through her hair. She was perfect. She was his. He could feel the gentle flutters of her walls around him that signaled her oncoming climax, and prepared himself. He pushed up on the balls of his feet, driving deeper into her as he groaned out his own orgasm. She moaned in his ear, the sound sending shivers down his spine, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. The pleasure was mind blowing, unlike any he'd ever experienced before. Light exploded around them bathing them in an ethereal glow. The contract had been fulfilled.

**Okay, hope that wasn't too weird for you guys. I will reread and edit this tomorrow, so sorry for the errors. I just want you guys to have something to read over the weekend until the next update. Review and let me know if this was too graphic, or if you are okay with the tone of the story. I have to explain that I do think Warlow is genuine in his feelings for Sookie. RK even said so in an interview, but he also alluded to how dark and violent he could get. You have to think that he is thousands of years old and ruthless and cunning. I want to incorporate parts of that in my story. I also want to reinforce his feelings for Sookie and why she is so important for him. I want to show why he is obsessed with her. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I will be nervously awaiting your feedback. Thanks again. Oh, and P.S. the couple name of them both is Wookie! Yes, officially, my favorite ship ever.**


	3. RANT Outside of story context

Okay. Just watched tonight's episode and I'm just done. SPOILER's ahead.

Surely this was a fucking April Fool's joke…wait, it's not April, what the fuggity fuck!? They introduced Robert Kazinsky as this big bad hyped up character. They make him layered and sensitive and he has different accents. He's old and powerful and somehow wants our annoying, but loved leading lady. I write a fanfiction about him…only I want to wait to finish it because they start weeding him out in the next few episodes and I'm not sure how he's going to develop. In fact, they leave him tied to a tree, where nothing he does makes sense. He does not rage and kill. He does give sensitive speeches about destiny and love, and I buy into it. I wish they would do more, but I like that he has many different sides…and then this shit happens…why would they even waste the time creating a character only to completely wreck him down and turn him into a friggin asshole, last second. Not even a good asshole. Eric is a good asshole…Warlow turned into a bitch asshole…ugh! And then they kill him in such a lackluster manner…I don't even know what to do at this point in time…I think this season had so many highs and so many lows. I don't even know how to digest this. If they were going to make him an abusive psycho, why wouldn't he just force his way through from the beginning. That way we could at least have had a good and terrifying villain this season, but no, they had to turn this dude into the a bipolar loser…so disappointed…

Well, good news for my readers…AU time! Yes, I will rewrite the season as I see fit, giving it the ending that we all want. Stay tuned, guys, I can save this….ugh.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, this was originally going to be slower paced, as I wanted to fill in Warlow parts where he was just tied to a fucking tree the whole time. I'm doing some Christmas trimming and taking things in a new direction, due the massive phuckuppery of "Radioactive." I did like that we saw a darker side of Warlow in the finale, but not the abrupt way it was brought on. Why take the time developing his character and showing flashbacks when you couldn't even send him off properly? They emphasized how important Sookie was to him, how he hates the killing of innocents, only to have him terrorize her. Also, I don't like the idea that Warlow's blood makes vamps permanent daywalkers, like they alluded to in the show. If Lillith, all powerful and potent, can burn up in sunlight after Warlow's blood, then so do these Noobs. Warlow, imo, should be difficult to kill, complex, and always at war with himself. I'm going to attempt to fill in and change things up to how I think it would have gone down. It will get very dark and disturbing. I seriously can't justify why the writers did such a 180 on this episode, it was sloppy and careless, but I am going to attempt to navigate through the muck. Alas, read on my loves, and thanks to everyone who took the time to review. You don't know how much it brightens my day! **

***Jumping ahead to the end of episode 10…just because.**

He could not believe his own fury. The vampire inside raged inside, but more than anger, panic buzzed through his head. He'd only had enough sense to refrain from killing all of those meddling insects outside. It was sweet, this community she'd tried to invite him to. They all wanted to protect her. He squashed down that feeling he recognized as jealousy, as it would only make his actions and guilt worse in the long run.

How could everything have gone so wrong so quickly? Everything he'd ever wanted was right in his hands; he'd played all the right cards, and now this. Sookie was changeable, a trait usually associated with the fae. He really couldn't blame her, but how could he not act out when she'd promised him forever only to change her fucking mind at the last second.

He could feel energy in the bathroom. The faint, short buzzing of her trying to gather enough light for the "sunburst," zapped through his ears, and he chuckled as she failed. She was too nervous to gather the concentration required for such advanced magic. He took a moment to stalk up to her, as he admired her too pink bedroom. It was frilly and girly and made him want to know more about his little soulmate. He walked into the restroom, following her frustrated gasps as her panic took over.

"Oh, Sookie, Sookie, Sookie," he drawled. If she was a danger whore, and that was what she wanted, then he would give it to her. Afterall, who was more dangerous than he, the oldest, and strongest of all creatures on Earth? With Billith out of the picture, it wasn't even a contest. He lifted her up out of the bath tub, her eyes wide and frightened as she struggled to find words.

"In a thousand, two thousand years, you'll learn to love me," he assured, trying to will the words into her mind as he stroked her hair.

"I don't think so," she said. Rage and panic pulsed through him again and he clenched his hand, fisting her blonde tresses.

"I know you've been hurt, but DON'T push me away," he growled. How could she not see? She was too young to realize that time healed everything. She would forgive him eventually. He could see that it was her nature to be kind.

"I am not your damaged pet," she winced. _She is so very young_, he thought. And she was damaged, that was certain. Though, a pet she certainly was not.

"We'll heal each other," he said, as his fangs snapped into place. He would fix her. He must fix her so that she could fix **him**. She moaned out her pleas and he felt the air shift around him. That familiar, delicious scent flooded his nostrils, hidden underneath a thick, pungent sewage that he recognized from the dark realm. _Niall! _He felt the fairy King wrap his arms around his body in a poor attempt to save his granddaughter. But how could he hope to overpower him? Warlow had years to develop strength, battle tactics, and the only weapon they could hope to use against him was useless as Niall was too weak to attack him with his light.

He yanked as hard as he could, pulling Niall from that hellish dimension. He could see Jason running up the stairs, ever the bumbling idiot. He had to applaud the boy's loyalty, though. He grabbed Niall and threw him into Jason, knocking them both into the wall with a sick thud. Grabbing Sookie, he used his speed to rush them out of the house and into the night. They passed Bill's unconscious body on the front lawn, and Warlow smirked in victory as Sookie's screams pierced through the night.

**Okay a shorty for you. I will update later tonight or tomorrow, and here's where the real fun begins. How will our lovely Warlow redeem himself from his little tantrum?**


	5. Chapter 4

**First of all, thank you to every single person who took the time to review. Your support makes writing this a joy, and not a chore. Sorry for the late update, but my week has been super cray cray. Great news though, I have a BEEETTTTAA! LiteraryRomantic has taken time out her busy schedule to proof my story. This is a hard task, as I usually write into the late hours of the night where my mind is mush and all hopes for coherence is gone. I do get creative, though, lol. This is the first chapter she's edited and I am hella impressed. She was a History and English major in college, and her contributions have been a monumental life saver. Enjoy the story. It's NC-17 and not for the kiddies! As always, leave a comment or review!**

He had flown off into the night, the rapid pounding of Sookie's heart beat against his chest. Her delicate fingers were wrapped around his neck with a surprisingly strong grip and he could tell she was trying her hardest not to scream. He enjoyed the cool air on his skin, but he could tell by the small goose pimples that were forming on her arm that she was uncomfortable. He slowly descended, landing them miles outside of Bon Temps, and into Texas.

She had stopped struggling several minutes ago, perhaps trying to rally enough courage to try her light once back on the ground. To remedy this, Warlow immediately tied her arms down to her sides. She grunted indignantly. He then hoisted her up over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, not so subtly palming her ass in the process.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" she screamed, and the words hit home. He knew what he was, but hearing her hatred exposed the cracks in his fragile ego.

"Soon I won't be the only one," he said, unable to articulate a rebuttal. She was right. He had behaved like a fucking monster. _I can't believe I struck her_, he thought. It frightened him, this loss of control. Five thousand years had taught him to be patient, to wait in the shadows until precisely the right moment to strike. He only lost control when the vampire part of him took over, which was a rare occasion until of late. He knows that she will be stronger when she is turned, and that gives him some comfort. At least physically, she would be safe. Emotionally …that would take time, and they would have plenty of it.

He found a hotel and glamoured his way into a honeymoon suite. Sookie had tried to plea for help to the people in the lobby and then to the staff. However, one glance into his blue-green eyes, and they were his willing slaves, forgetting whatever he commanded them to. Daylight was creeping in again and Sookie would have one more day as a human, he decided. There was no use in discarding ceremony, and he wanted to have the lavish production that he'd originally planned for. He wanted to her to have a visual memory of beauty when she recalled their wedding day. Hopefully, she would reconcile herself to her destiny. Not that she had a real choice in the matter.

Warlow laid her down gently onto the lavish sofa, her black lace dress creeping up to her tempting thighs. She turned her face away, eyes red with the sting of tears. Her hair was a mess and her body was covered in a light layer of grime from the night's tribulations.

"You need a bath," he said in a clinical manner. He would not force Sookie to bed him, as tempting as she was.

"Sure, untie me, and I'll get right on that," she said, brown eyes wide and flashing. He loved this little spitfire. She was a fighter, and he was relieved that this was something he would not have to teach her. He just wished she would direct it at someone other than himself.

"Sorry, Love. We both know that's not going to happen," he replied. He then walked his way through the suite, locating the bathroom. The room was tastefully decorated with romantic candles, lots of mirrors, and a gigantic, circular bathtub. Filling the tub with hot water, he dropped in a few bath balls and lit the candles. It was all about the ambience. Lavender and vanilla flooded his nose and he stripped of his clothing. He went back to gather Sookie, who was now off of the couch and propped up against the door. She was trying to maneuver her hands up to the lock to free herself, and when she noticed him casually observing stark naked, she screamed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Now, now, don't be shy. It isn't anything you haven't seen before," he said, scooping her up. She thrashed against him, not capable of rallying much of an offense within her confines. He deposited her onto the soft rug of the bathroom floor.

"Don't try anything stupid, Sookie. You've already tested me enough," he warned, and he made sure his face reflected the severity of the situation. "I could have killed all your little human friends back there. You have no idea how easy it would have been to let go completely."

With the threat of her loved ones spoken aloud he saw her diminish just a little. That spark of defiance had left, and she nodded her head. He was disappointed to see real fear on her face, but he meant every word. She said nothing, but hissed in protest when he removed the ropes. Her skin was raw and red from where it had chaffed her golden skin. Watching her hands carefully, he placed his hands onto the zipper of her dress, and slowly pulled it down. It was erotic, standing bare before her, undressing her. The cloth and her skin made his fingers tingle and he could smell her fae blood pulsing through her veins. Luckily, she had sustained him earlier on the fae plane, but he was still hungry. However, his desire for her body overcame his desire to feed from her, and so he was able to maintain control

The air was pregnant with her animosity and his lust. He couldn't stop his growing arousal, which was almost hindered by her defeated sigh. She fought back tears as she took in his physical state.

"Are you gonna fuck me now?" she asked. Her voice was so small, and he could see her resolve as she thought to let him use her…just like everyone else, just like Bill. This staunched his growing erection, as he was determined not to break her further, despite his earlier words. He did want to fuck her and use her and drink her blood. But he also wanted to love her, protect her, and cherish her. He had been an outsider for so long. He'd never been able to share his whole being with anyone else before. He would give her everything, and she would love him, even if it took a thousand years.

"I will not," was all he was able to say. He wanted to apologize, to explain and justify his behavior, but the words died on his tongue. Whether it was pride or shame, he couldn't say. She seemed surprised, and almost unbelieving. She had been used before, and she was so damaged. He could see it in the hard lines of her eyes. This made him glad of his decision. He would wait for her to let him in, sexually at least.

He bit into his palm, letting his warm blood flow down his hand and held it out to her. She hesitated only slightly, before she pressed her small lips to the opening. She drank greedily, and he had to physically stop himself from pressing her to his body. This was going to be harder than he thought.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSSWSWWSWWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS WSWSSWSW

Sookie was surprised when he said he didn't want to fuck her. His enormous erection said otherwise, so she made herself numb to that moment when he would switch over and force himself on her. After all, he had turned into the monster so easily before. She wouldn't fall for his "Mr. Nice Guy" act again. She drank gingerly from his palm, the coppery tang of his blood warming her mouth and then her body as it worked its magic. She felt it coursing through her stomach and then throughout her limbs, warming and healing as it moved. She felt invigorated, and the aches and bruises she accumulated from clinging to Warlow miraculously faded away. Her reddened flesh and rope burns disappeared and she stood naked and rejuvenated in front of her enemy.

She could see that he was waiting for her to make a move. For a split second, she thought about trying her light again, but he was too old and too fast for her to mount a feasible offense. So, in defeat, she slowly climbed into the enormous tub, groaning as the hot water further soothed her flesh. She was overly sensitive and hyper aware of everything, a side effect of the blood. She heard a splash as Warlow hopped into the tub after her. She wanted to scold him, curse at him, and beat the living fudge outta him, but she refrained. Instead she averted her eyes, curled within herself, and tried to let the hot water do something warm her numbing body.

"You don't have to be shy," he said, trying to contribute something to break the silence. "Fae are very free with their bodies. We don't feel ashamed and it's quite common for us to bathe together."

She was curious about the fae, and had even wanted to ask him more questions, but she was too wound up. She could feel that cold, creeping numbness permeating through her body. It started at her fingertips and worked its way up to her arms. Shaking uncontrollably, she began to lose herself. She was breaking, just like when she found out about her parents. Her whole world was crumbling around her and she was powerless to stop it. She had to feel _nothing_ in order to cope.

She can hear him saying something in the distance, but it sounds muffled. She laughs as he gathers her into his arms. She wants to push him away. Because he said he wouldn't force her. But she can't believe anything he says. Because it's a lie. And he's a lie. And her life's a lie. He says something that sounds concerned_, more lies_.

She is about to succumb to the freezing void within her mind, when his hand on her face brings an unexpected warmth. His eyes are shimmering and there is real worry there.

"Sookie, come back to me," he says, ever so gently. She doesn't want to go anywhere with him, but his hands on her body have kept her from going numb. She's left raw and exposed like a nerve. Her whole body is wired and it's like licking a battery. Something in her eyes must have assured him, because he backs off to grab a wash cloth.

She watches, wound up tight, as he lathers it with soap and gently grabs her fingers. He works the cloth up her arms, creating suds, and the soothing, clean scent fills her nostrils and clears her head. She is hypnotized by the small trails of light that appear as he methodically cleanses her. He is too gentle and delicate, completely unlike the monster that she knows lies beneath. But it feels so good. Suddenly she is craving his touch, and she is disgusted with herself; but he makes her feel something and suddenly she is desperate for it. Just like in the graveyard, she knows that he can anchor her. There was something very real about him being tied up and her taking control, but not being able to touch her. She realized that she wanted his hands on her skin then, touching and caressing, like they were now. The tension in his jaw makes his dimple stand out more, and suddenly she finds herself thinking about how attractive he is. _Fuck it_, she thinks. She was just meant to be used, and now she has a need, and here is someone who has what she wants.

She stops his hand from scrubbing her legs. He looks up at her as if to ask a question. She knows that the air has shifted and he can tell. His pupils dilate and she laces her finger through his, guiding his fingers to her core.

"Sook-," he starts to say, but she cuts him off with a _Shhh_.

"I'm just here to be fucked and used," she says, and he almost winces, as if his words are painful coming from her lips. "So fuck me and use me."

She can see him debating with himself. _What is there to debate?_ she wonders. Right now, she's too tense to think on it, so she forces her fingers inside of herself, stroking her silky folds, and he just stops.

She bites her lower lip, and dips in a finger, moaning at the heat that blossoms from her core. She starts fingering herself, pumping in and out, and he is frozen. _Perhaps, he's never seen a woman like this_, she thinks. He was shocked when she initiated their little cemetery encounter, and it's almost comical as he sits there looking confused and utterly hypnotized. She can tell that he's fighting between the urge to join in, or do the gentlemanly thing and leave her to her own vices. It makes her question him and exactly what type of monster he is.

He starts palming his dick, in an almost unconscious way, and she takes the initiative. She drops to her knees and tongues his penis from the shaft all the way up to the tip and he moans and growls at the same time at the sensation. She hasn't done this before, but she's heard enough from Arlene and the other Merlotte's girls, and gets the gist of it. She sucks gently on the head, experiencing the surprising flavor that is salty and sweet and takes him fully in her mouth. He throws his head back as she bobs up and down, the bathwater making him extra sleek.

She can feel him in the back of her mind, and is about to tell him to get the hell out, when he suddenly jumps back.

"Sookie, you don't have to do this," he says, and she stands up and goes to him.

"I need to feel something," she says. And she hopes he can see the desperation in her eyes. She hopes that he can see this is just a physical need and not acquiescence. She just wants to fuck the pain away and he is just a tool to be used. She thinks that he can understand that and take his pleasure from her as well. Right now she just can't give a damn. She sees something change in him, and the mood shifts again, leaving her feeling more vulnerable.

"This isn't going to be about me then," he says, "so I'll give you what you want, but only if you're sure…"

"Just hurry up and fu-" she says, but is cut off by him speeding towards her. He scoops her up and dumps her on the bed. He lays himself on top of her and holds her face, and she loves the weight of him as it warms her body. She can feel his oaken member pulsing on her stomach_. Right now would be a good opportunity to blast him_, she thinks. And as if he read her mind, he probably did, he grabs her arms and uses part of the canopy drapes to tie her arms to the bed posts. She sees a blast of light as he anchors her down and suddenly she feels frightened, exposed with her arms tied down and him free to do whatever he wants.

He must have seen the panic in her eyes, because then he's whispering soothing words into her ear, and she almost lets herself believe in him…almost. And then he's palming her breasts, reading her face to gauge what she likes. Her small breasts fit perfectly in his hands and this annoys her how right it seems. She is about to say something when he cuts her off by latching his mouth onto her nipple. His tongue writes soothing words onto the pebbled flesh and her heart is pounding. She needs more and she feels that he is being deliberately slow on purpose. It feels torturously good. When she starts wriggling beneath him he starts to lick long stripes down her body, inching his way down to her weeping core. She holds her breath as he flicks out his tongue. The heat is so intense that it sends a shudder through out her body.

Soon she is begging, trying to wrap her legs around him to pull him closer, and he gets the message. He puts a hand on each thigh and buries his head into the junction. She screams out and laves his tongue back and forth, darting in and out to taste and tease her. He sticks his tongue all the way inside of her and _twists _in a way that has her pulling at her binds. She is so ready, and her body is on fire. He can sense she is close and he smiles with his fangs out, looking as handsome as the devil himself, and dives down to suck hard on her clit. She rocks forward, feeling his teeth scrape against the most intimate part of her body as she screams out her orgasm. He deftly slips two fingers in, the pressure sending her body to new heights. She rides his fingers, screaming and crying as every numb part of her body is lit with pleasure. It feels so good that it hurts, and as the last convulsions flutter through her body, she comes back down. He pulls his glistening fingers out and rests his head on her stomach, a satisfied smile on his face, despite the fact that he hasn't relieved himself. The weight of him on her body feels like a prison. Reality sets back in. She wants to bury her face in her hands, but she is tied up. She is no longer numb, but the shame has crept in, and all she can do is cry.

**So this was a challenge to write, and I know some of you will be frustrated with Sookie's poor choice to jump back into bed with Warlow. But we know that she has a history of doing stupid things, and this keeps her in character. I thought I should change her, at one point in time, but it seemed wrong and she was veering into Mary Sue territory, and I just can't/**

**She has spunk and wants to fight back, but I think in Season 6, Sookie is just tired of all the shit, and maybe tired of fighting. She had resolved herself to become Warlow's bride to save her friends, and it really only took the span of a couple days to get it together. I think that she'll resolve herself into this new situation in much the same manner…but we all know that Sookie has the devil's luck and will occasionally pull an ace out of her sleeve. **

**On another note, my BETA brought out a very good point that Sookie would be hesitant to drink Warlow's blood again, as it would strengthen the bond between them and she's not going to jump back into that mess. I agree and I think many people will feel the same, but I wanted to leave it in the story. I completely see where you guys are coming from, but things will come into play. Sookie really doesn't care about the bond between them because she's about to become his. It's an inevitable fact. He is this impossibly strong enemy and she has no tangible hope for a conventional escape. So I made her drink the blood to 1) nourish her body, and 2) display her innate and desperate need to feel like part of something. I think she is so irrevocably lonely and isolated that she would latch onto a monster (even subconsciously) if he was her only source of companionship. Also, I think of Tara and Franklin and how she used his blood to help her escape…..;) Thanks again! Until next time!**


End file.
